The present invention relates to frames for displaying objects and, more particularly, to improvements in picture frames.
Picture frames are known which are comprised of a plurality of frame parts each of which are securely connected to each other in their corner regions. Also known are picture frames whose individual parts abut, i.e. are unconnected with, each other and, instead, are connected to a rear support plate so that the frame can be mounted and hung without its individual parts coming apart.
It is also known in the prior art to use springs for connecting the rear support plate to the individual frame parts. Such springs which are exposed on the rear side of the frame are mounted on the rear support plate. Since a precise arrangement of the springs is essential for a clean, neat abutment of the individual frame parts, the picture frame of the prior art is quite expensive in spite of the fact that some cost savings has occurred by eliminating the need for directly connecting the individual frame parts to each other. Another disadvantage of the prior art frame is the unaesthetic appearence of the frames due to the fact that the springs are visible at the rear side of the frame. In addition, the location of the springs tends to prevent proper cleaning of the frame.